Tai and Sora: Relationship Stories Arc 2
by blueallstar01
Summary: Tai and Sora like each other, everyone knows. Tai and Sora don't know and won't tell. So Matt and Mimi think of two plans to get them together. Bad Summary, yeah I know.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for not updating in a while.

Well now these arcs have names (The Last One I made So Far is called "Truth") Well let's get started.

Ages:

Joe - 17

Tai, Sora, Matt- 16

Mimi, Izzy - 15

Davis, T.K, Kari, Yolei, Ken - 13

Cody - 12

Sora and Tai were walking home 1 day as they saw each other.

"Hey Tai!" His Best Friend said. "Hey, Sora"

"Tai, do you have any plans?"

"No" "Do you want to come for a sleepover?"

"Well, sure." "Okay, but you'll need to help me tell the gang." "Fine"

Cellphone ringing*

"Hey?"

"Tai you need to confess to her now!" "Anyways i'm in the bushes and spying on you"

"Stop spying!" He whispers through the phone but Sora stills hears it"

"Tai who's that?" "Oh it's just Kari." "Can I speak to her?"

"Here" "Hey Kari, want to come to my house for a sleepover?"

"Sure, is my brother going to be there?" "Yes"

"Hehe great, because we all know you like him, oh yeah were in the bushes"

"Huh?" "Nothing." "Wait, what were you talking about a little while ago to him?"

"The sleepover, of course" "Well, bye" "Bye"

"Hey Tai!" "My sister's coming?" "Yeah, why not?"

"Oh nothing." "Hey want to watch a movie?"

"Oh Sure"

15 minutes later

"Oh do we have to watch the Closet?" "Haha, why din't you hold on to me if your so scared?"

"I'm not, it's just i'm not really into horror." "Fine."

The Movie

At nighttime, a mysterious hand opens the closet waking up a 8-year-old boy.

"No, don't go in there!"

"Ahh, Tai!" Sora said in her mind.

She held into Tai for comfort and to get less scared.

They started to blush as they started to gaze into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Sora" He said in his mind.

"I love you, Tai" She said in her mind.

After the movie:

They see Matt and Mimi!

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Watching The Closet"

"Oh we watched it too"

"Wait, Were you the ones holding on to each other?"

"No, Sora was only holding on to me because she was scared"

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"Hey Mimi, why don't you and Matt come for a sleepover?"

"Sure!" Mimi said. "It's fine with me here" Matt said.

"Great now I need to call Izzy, Joe, Ken, Yolei, Davis, and Cody!"

Beep Beep Beep

"Hey Izzy, want to come over for a sleepover?" Sora said.

"Sure, i"ll be there at what time?"

"7 Pm, oh and hey can you call Joe and Ken?"

"Okay"

"Well guys, now I only have to call Yolei, Davis and Cody!"

"I"ll call Davis, Sora" Tai said. "After all, he is my junior!"

"Okay, Tai whatever you say!"

Beep Beep Beep

"Hey Davis?"

"Yes, Tai?"

"Come to Sora's place at 7 for a sleepover"

"Okay, I might as well come as long as Kari's there."

"Dude, she likes T.K! That won't change"

"Well, still she's there"

"Fine, bye!"

Beep Beep Beep

"Hey, Yolei?"

"Yes, what is it Sora?"

"can you come over for a sleepover later at 7?"

"Oh, sure."

"K, Bye!"

"Now it's just Cody left, Hey Matt can you do it?"

"Okay, Mimi you do it!"

"Oh well fine."

Well Mimi had a small talk and now it's the end of the Chapter. Or is it?

Setting Up The Party:

There was nothing except for what they were going to do.

"Hey Mimi, want to play matchmaker and get Tai and Sora together?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so let's play a game of Truth or Dare!"

"And if that dosen't work, I embarrased myself to Yolei's mom and got some niagra!"

"Hey, can you tell me what happened?"

"Oh fine, but don't tell anyone!"

"Yolei probably spilled it already"

"Well, don't spill it even more!"

"Okay!"

"Well here it is"

End of Chapter! Maybe you will know what happened or maybe not...

I'm felling lazy and might never update but that's just my current mood so just wait up to a week and i'll have something planned!

Preview of what could happen next chapter:

"Hey Tai, truth or dare?" Matt said.

"Hmm, I better not spill this so no well fine I guess dare!" Tai thought to himself.

"Dare, i'm not a coward who picks truth!"

"Fine, strip to your boxers and confess to the girl you like, and we know you like someone!"

"Oh no" He thought.

Bye! R&R


	2. The Game and the Closet

**Where we left off**:

Nope, haha sooo...

The Party:

"I suggest to play Truth or Dare!" Kari said.

"Okay!" Everyone said.

"I'll start!" T.K said.

"Matt, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go with dare, of course."

"Matt, I dare you to go to the balcony, sing your song turn around and

when fangirls start to cheer, and then jump off the balcony!"

"Oh well"

Matt went to the balcony and started singing:

"You've got a boy, you've got a girl, sitting under the tree,

they sit there everyday. (By this part fangirls are screaming things like "I love you Matt!"

One told him to marry her but he was already dating Mimi)

And even though, you may think, that this is the way to be,

It may not always be that way.

You can't take nothin' for granted,

You gotta live like today.

I turn around and I can see what's behind me,

And I turn back around I can see what's ahead,

And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,

Just turn around.

Just turn around!"

Then he jumped off the balcony and fangirls started to chase him after he got out of

the bushes.

"Ahh! Ahh!" He said before he got back to Sora's apartment.

"Haha!" Tai said.

"Yeah, very funny, YEAH!"

"Okay, fine maybe it wasn't really funny..."

"Well, Sora truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Lock yourself in the closet with Tai for 1, no 2 hours!

"What?" They said in unison.

"Just do it" Matt said.

"Fine" Tai said.

"Which closet?" Sora said.

"Your closet, Sora"

"There you go guys!" Matt said.

Then they got in.

"Hmm, maybe I should turn the heat on" Matt thought.

Meanwhile...

"Okay I guess it's my turn", Kari said.

"Mimi, truth or dare?" Kari said.

"Truth"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Umm, well fine! I kissed this girl back in America

at a party, it was a dare not something I wanted to do!"

"Hahahhahahahhahaha!" T.K and Matt said.

"Well Yolei, you guys haven't been joining in the fun, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Man it's hot in here Sora."

"Yeah, it is."

"I wonder why..."

"Well Sora want to play a private game of truth or dare?"

"Sure."

"Okay Truth or Dare?" Tai said.

"Truth"

"What do you interest in a guy?" Tai said.

Sora blushed and said:

"I like guys with brown hair, has a goofy attitude, is a good leader,

must be a good friend or maybe best friend and yeah!"

"This guy sounds like me" He said.

"Yeah, hey Sora?"

"Yes, what is it Tai?"

"Yolei I dare you to kiss Ken for at least 5 minutes, in front

Of us all!"

"Oh c'mon!" Ken said.

"Um, well let's do this..."

They started to kiss and Cody said:

"Should I be watching this?"

"Oh yeah!" T.K said blocking cody's eyes with his hands.

"Wow, I thought these guys would need to stop for air!" Kari shouted.

Then 5 minutes past and they stopped.

"I'm tired, I may not be able to do that again!" Yolei said.

"Well Cody, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What was the most depressing moment of your life?"

"When I read Cheery Blossom Trees! It was sad! Rin and Ayame were made for each other! (I'm pretty sure

a book like this was never made...)

"A book... seriously, just a book" Ken said as he laughed.

"Okay let's move on!" Yolei said.

"Hey Sora, I meant to say this for a while now but I really really like you!"

Sora was crying out tears of joy!

"Oh Tai, I like you too, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes Sora, yes!"

They got into a passionate kiss when Tai broke apart and said:

"Man, it's hot!"

Then he took off his shirt while Sora blushed.

After they fell alseep and Sora was on his bare chest.

"T.K truth or dare?" Cody said yawning.

"Hey we should go to sleep now" T.K said.

"Yeah" Kari replied.

"I'll get Tai and Sora!" Mimi said.

Guys wake up!

Sora, 5 more minutes!

Wake up...

Please i'm still sleepy!

You guys are naughty...

Then Tai woke up and saw Sora on his chest while

Mimi was watching them.

"Wait, what happened?"

"You fell alseep with Sora"

"Oh, why was it hot in here?"

"I don't know and why is your shirt off?"

"Oh nothing, it was just hot in here so I took it off after I..."

"Did you confess?"

"Okay maybe I did..."

"Well guys, I think my plan of locking you guys in the closet

While turning on the heater worked!"

"It was you Matt!" Tai shouted while he gave a glare.

After, Sora woke up.

"What's happening?"

"You fell alseep, Sora"

"Oh"

"Well Tai put on your shirt and go to the guest room where all the guys are sleeping" Mimi said

"Okay!"

That night:

"Hey Tai, is it true you confessed already?" T.K asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, but I heard you fell alseep with Sora in the closet

while your shirt was off!"

"That's just plain gross" Izzy said for the first time the night.

"What, it got hot in there because Matt turn on the heater!"

"GUYS! Go to sleep!" Joe shouted.

"Okay"

And finally, the chapter's done.

But the fanfiction isn't!

Just wait because this is one of the longest chapters I written and I want to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, i'm back!

Chapter 2: Morning

Tai just woke up and found himself in boxers.

"Why the hell am I in boxers?"

This woke up the other guys and they said:

"Okay, why am I in boxers?"

"This has to be the doing of the girls!" Izzy said.

"Yup, it sure is, Izzy" Matt replied.

In the hallway, you could hear giggling in the girls room.

Tai and the rest of the guys went to the girls rooms and

Tai opened the door and said:

"Who did this!"

"Mimi!" All of the girls except for Mimi cried in unison.

"Okay, Matt?"

"Right ahead of you Tai!"

Then Matt started tickling Mimi.

"Hehehehehhehehehhehe!" She laughed out. (Would that even make sense to put?)

"Okay, sorrrryyyy!" Mimi said.

"Guys, lets go" Ken said.

"Yeah" Tai said.

After they put their clothes on:

"Hey Sora"

"Hey Tai"

"Well this is the end of one adventure"

"Yeah" Sora said then she laid her shoulder on Tai.

"Aww, they're so cute." Mimi said.

"You've got that right, now I feel bad for helping out with that prank." Kari said.

"Tomorrow's a new day." T.k said giggling

"Hey Izzy, don't you like that girl named Rei from your computer class?" Mimi asked.

"Um, maybe?"

"That's a yes!" Mimi shouted put.

"I'd love to see Izzy get matchmaked!" Yolei said.

"Oh great, i'm out of this stuff" Cody said.

"Will you guys stay out of my love life?!" Izzy shouted.

THE END

Next one is Kenyako!

Excited?

Oh and that kiss they had last chapter will be mentioned in that story!

If you want, the frontier characters from the first arc will come back!

Woohoo!

The Angemon's Talk Show:

Angewomon: Angemon! Get into a dogfight with Devimon! Fans will love it!

Angemon: Noo!

Sorry not to finish that but you will see the rest of it in the first chapter of the 3rd arc!

This Epilogue is short...

What to do?

Hmm...

Bye?

Or...

HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHuHuGuHihIhihcukedqgvfgdcj hdsjbvsdjbvfdjbvjdcsbvdsjbvdcjsbnxzbjcsddb

Ihisdhgfdiwhgifdjgdsiffnvsfdivndfsjvndsfkbdfjsdfnv idfsnvsfdinbdsfinvdfs

Please don't read that!

The End!


End file.
